Infuriating Demon
by Nikita6619
Summary: After a particularly interesting dream, involving Sebastian, Ciel finds himself thinking about his butler in a new way. Physical contact should be enough to satisfy the urges his body feels, right? Distraction proves fatal while working on a case given to him by the Queen which leaves Sebastian hoping to hear his master call. Bad summary. M for many chapters. CielXSebastian


**This is my first ever written fanfic, I've tried to put a lot of thought into the plot and how to progress the story in an interesting way that keeps you on the edge of your seat. I also am trying to write each characters the best I can, I prefer them to stay in character. Though during sexy scenes it will be a bit difficult to keep them completely in character.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (though given the chance I would happily own Sebastian XD)**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his high-backed chair angled in a way that made it painfully obvious he was paying no attention to the papers on his desk. They were important documents that pertained to the Funtom Company and needed to be taken care of within a certain amount of time. Unfortunately his mind was still preoccupied with the disturbing, and unexpected, way his morning had started.

XXXXEarly MorningXXXX

Sweat beaded along his skin, fingers gripped the sheets as a fire seemed to collect at one spot in his body. In a haze he glanced down and was met by the red piercing eyes of his butler, Sebastian, just as a gloved finger pushed inside of him. The mix of foreign sensations was enough to send him completely over the edge.

Blue eyes flew open as a hot pearly liquid coated his stomach, panic washed over the young earl until he confirmed it was just him in his bedroom. It had all just been a dream, a very vivid feeling dream that caused his body to react in such a way. His relief was short-lived when he heard his bedroom door open to reveal the man who had been pleasuring him just moments ago.

Sebastian didn't skip a beat at seeing Ciel awake and sitting up already even though it was a very rare occurrence. "Your morning tea and the paper" he handed over the bundle of papers before preparing the beverage.

"Once you have finished the tea prepare the bath then make breakfast, I will come down myself when I finish." Busying himself with the paper was just an excuse to not have to look into those red eyes.

"Shall I come up to wash your back and dress you when I finish making your meal?"

"Neither of those will be necessary this morning" the answer came almost instantly, a mistake in his charade. "You may go now," he acknowledged his butler briefly as he bowed before leaving the room.

Once alone he worked quickly to shed the night-shirt that stuck to him and use it to wipe away the proof of his dream. With a new shirt on, and the soiled one hidden, he returned to bed to await the news that his bath was ready.

XXXXPresentXXXX

_'Why Sebastian? Why was I on bottom? I am his master after all, he obeys my every order without question. How could sticking anything there ever feel good?' _The questions played in his mind in an endless loop as he watched the sky through the windows. The longer he stared the more he relaxed and the more his mind began to wander into dangerous territory. '_Though I have known Sebastian for years. I suppose if I had no choice but to pick somebody to sleep with he wouldn't be a terrible choice. Given how long he had lived he must be experienced in how best to...'_

Irritation flooded his system like wild-fire, standing up Ciel brought his hands down roughly on top of his desk. "Why am I rationalizing this!? That perverse shinigami has infected my subconscious with his ramblings!" Making a mental note to have the red-head killed he sat back down just in time to hear the light knock at his door. "Enter" it was a pointless suggestion of dominance since the door was already opened but he couldn't bring himself not to say it.

"Your afternoon tea and snack young master" stopping beside the desk he placed a small plate down, a slice of cake adorned with strawberries. Noticing the untouched paper work the ghost of a smirk played on his features while he prepared the tea. With everything served, and Ciel still avoiding looking at him, Sebastian bowed and began to back out of the room. "Do have a look at the letter that arrived for you my lord. I believe it is of the utmost importance." The soft click of the door signaled his exit.

Alone in the hall Sebastian let the smirk tug at his lips as he walked away from the study. "Well it seems my young master is maturing, how interesting." Curiosity, and chores, led him to searching the bedroom while his young master ate breakfast. The poorly hidden soiled shirt had the potential to offer him an abundance of amusement.

Ciel spared a glance at the desk, his eyes zeroed in on the all to familiar envelope and red seal. Ignoring everything else he opened the letter see what it was her majesty The Queen needed from him this time. "A string of seemingly unrelated murders, if they continue the people will begin to panic and cause an uproar." With nothing else to go on he knew it called for a visit to his 'good friend' the Undertaker.

In an odd way he was grateful to have such a case fall into his lap since it meant less time to spend thinking about his butler. He would concentrate on the task at hand and entirely forget that the dream ever happened.

Hopefully.

* * *

**I greatly appreciate you reading! **

**Reviews would be loved so I know people are actually reading and enjoying the story, it will also give me the motivation to keep writing chapters. Constructive criticism and advice is accepted as well of course :D**

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry if this chapter was short, it being my first and all I'm seeing if it will work or needs to be pitched entirely.**


End file.
